With the increasing demands for display devices of consumers, the requirements on display techniques also become higher and higher, especially in the aspect of mobile display products such as mobile phones. With increasingly high ppi (pixels per inch, i.e., a unit of image resolution), luminance is definitely required to be higher and higher, which will then cause the generation of excessive heat from devices such as a backlight device or a converter. If the heat cannot be dissipated in time, a great hidden trouble will be brought to security and life of a mobile device, and thus, the heat must be dissipated through timely and effective means. However, considering the limited internal space of the mobile phone, not only cannot a traditional means of attaching a heat dissipation material better dissipate the heat generated inside the module out, but also a thickness of the module will be increased.